Support is requested for participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Phase I studies - Toxicity studies of new schedules of dosage or new combinations of drugs or new combined modalities. The Group will not engage as a group in initial toxicity studies of new agents. Phase II studies - Studies which may or may not be randomized of the effectiveness of a specific treatment plan in a series of patients with a specific disease or diseases. When appropriate, these studies will be disease-oriented, especially in the signal tumors, but we also intend to include broad-spectrum studies of promising agents or combinations. Phase III studies - Randomized comparisons (double-blind, if feasible) of two or more treatment plans. The group now has a multidisciplinary approach to cancer treatment and includes surgical, radiation and medical oncologists as equal members and working in concert to design and implement protocols. Immunotherapy protocols have also been implemented. Ancillary and pilot studies at one or more institutions are encouraged: 1) Preliminary studies which may lead to data justifying a Group study; 2) Basic investigations directed toward elucidating mechanisms of action or other aspects of treatment given in a Group protocol; 3) Studies directed at better methods of diagnosis or classification of disease under study on better methods of evaluation of results; 4) Studies to improve supportive care. Emphasis is placed upon thorough planning, careful review of data and statistically sound evaluation of results. Important secondary benefits of these studies are the excellence of patient care and improved training of house officers and medical students.